Saying Goodbye
by mspolapotter
Summary: I saw his face upon the screen . . . and for the first time in about three years, I smiled. Oneshot Songfic of Goodbye by Miley Cyrus


I'm back with a oneshot songfic! i really don't know how i got into writing these things, but anyhoo. The song's _Goodbye_ by Miley Cyrus. Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

**_Saying Goodbye_**

_an HHr Tragedy Songfic

* * *

_

_I can honestly say_  
_You've been on my mind_  
_Since I woke up today, up today_  
_I look at your photograph all the time_  
_These memories come back to life_  
_And I don't mind_

I woke up to another bright day, still finding none of the warmth that it promised.

The dreams didn't stop. Ever since Harry . . . ever since the final war, I woke up in the same dark room where he slowly drifted farther and farther away from me.

_Harry._

His name once again pops in my head, where it'll be all day. I look at my bedside table, where the best picture of us was framed. The memories come back to life.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye_

I can still feel his lips on mine. I can still feel his arms holding me. I can still hear his voice whispering songs in my ear. I remember every single thing, every single detail.

_Oh, Harry, if you're a ghost please haunt me._

All the memories flood back .My throat constricts and I let out a loud sob. Soon, the tears flow relentlessly.

I don't know how many rivers of tears I've shed, how many hours I've spent crying. I can never take them back, but if they were for Harry, then I don't care.

I lifelessly shuffled my feet towards the door.

"Breakfast's ready, sleepyhead," Harry would have said if he were here. The table would have been set for the two of us with a rose in a vase in the middle. If I was sleeping in a bit, he would have brought me breakfast in bed, with a rose, too, of course.

But now the flat was filled with nothing. The laughter had escaped it. And when I returned for the first time without him, the life was gone from it. I only saw darkness no matter how brightly the sun shone through the glass windows.

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
'cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

I wanted today to be different. I will never forget Harry, but somehow, I want to move on, even for just a little bit. I put my iPod on its dock and turned on the speakers. I put the songs in shuffle. Maybe a happy dance song will play.

But for some cruel reason, the first song that played was ours.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forge_

Harry and I used to dance to this song every night. If he wanted to just dance with me, he would sing and we will sway together.

I tried to imagine us there in front of the couch I was sitting on, dancing, laughing, and looking at each other. The memory was just too painful. My tears created tiny moist circles on my pajamas.

I know I'm wasting my time crying, but it was not an option to stop.

Now I wish that I had at least said goodbye.

I entered our room once again and opened the closet. He still had his old Gryffindor Quidditch Team robes and it smelled of him the most. I took it off the rack and inhaled its scent. Soon, I was twirling around the room with it.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say_

My hand lingered on its pocket, and I felt something thin and round. I pulled out a DVD. I wondered what it was for.

I put it in the player and waited.

Soon, I saw his bright green eyes once again.

"Hi there, 'Mione," he said with a bright smile. The first tear slid down my cheek. "So, am I a genius or what? I put this in the clothes that I knew you would pull out first. Pretty clever, huh?

"Well, I know that by the time you'll be watching this, I'll already be gone. That's right. After I make this video, it will be almost time for the final war.

"I made this because I'm not sure that I will be able to say goodbye to you. I don't want to leave you, believe me. I really don't. But I guess I just have to.

"First of all, I would like you to know how thankful I am that I had you in most of my life. I love you so, so much that I can't even measure that.

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

"Now that I'm gone—wow, that sounds creepy, but anyway—I want you to be happy. I don't want you to spend every day just crying and missing me. I'll be watching you from wherever I'll go and I want to see you smiling. I don't want to feel guilty anymore.

"Hermione, I promised that I'll love you forever. Well, now that we're on two different sides, please remember that I love you. I loved you ever since I saved you from that troll and I will love you 'til the end of time."

The tears were coming very, very fast, and there's no stopping them. He did have his chance to say goodbye, and I didn't . . .

***flashback***

"This is the final round, harry Potter," Voldemort said scathingly. I wanted to run to him and just hand him his wand, but I am just too weak. Damn this weakness. "Are you ready?"

Harry still couldn't stand up. I wanted to hug him, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to be the one to perish instead of him.

But I was too late.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a flash of green light and I regained strength too late. I picked up Harry's wand but Voldemort was aware.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _he shouted.

"_Protego!"_ I screamed, for the sake of Hogwarts, for the sake of the Wizarding World, for the sake of Harry.

Dramatically, the Dark Lord fell backwards, his face in a frozen expression and his wand lying about five feet away from his body.

Lord Voldemort is finally vanquished, but I had more things to worry about.

"Harry! Harry!" I said frantically, wrapping my arms around him and putting his head on my chest. Thankfully, he was still alive.

"You did it . . . you saved the Wizarding World," he said over and over again.

"It doesn't mean anything if you're not in it," I whispered.

"Take care of yourself, Hermione," he whispered back. "I don't want you to cry yourself to sleep."

"Don't say that, you're going to live. You're the Chosen One," I said to soothe both of us.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered, caressing my face. Then he kissed my lips for as long as he could, his tears warming my cheeks. "_Goodbye . . ._"

***end flashback***

The tears are still flowing up to now. I sensed that the video was about to end.

_No, Harry. Not yet. Please. Don't leave me again._

In the video, he became silent for a while.

_You remember those simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one that you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye_

"I will remember you, even though I wouldn't have my body in the next life. Your bushy brown hair, your sharp wit, your slightly un-proportioned teeth, your voice that calms my soul and your smile that brightens my day."

He disappeared for a while and came back with a rose. "Remember how I used to put a rose on our table every time we have a meal? Well, I promised myself that I will not stop giving you roses until the day that I stop loving you." He held up a glass rose. "Now, I promise to love you until this last rose dies."

I looked over at the dining room table and there, on the very center, was the same glass rose.

"Remember what we promised at the altar, Hermione," he said. "For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and death will never do us part.

"I love you Hermione," he said. "Forever and ever and ever and ever. Be happy always. Goodbye."

For the first time in about three years, I smiled.

"I love you forever and ever and ever and ever, Harry," I replied. "Goodbye."

__

_Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye_

Right after I said the word, he blew me a kiss and the screen went blank.

* * *

So there ya go :) Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know :))


End file.
